Stone Tendancy
by kishiBEES
Summary: Since I was writing a Giorno/Josuke swap AU and I started rewatching Part 2 with a friend my brain was in this huge zone of "What if Jolyne/Joseph swap..." Yeah. As usual self indulgent shit. Just let me have fun... Leave me alone..
The year is 1938 the sun was looming and bright over the city of New York. It was a busy city and a young woman walked down the pavement, she kept a Cola drink glued to her mouth as she drank it. Her name was Jolyne Joestar. She was looking in all directions taking in all the bustle and the building's size. To anyone near her she was obviously new to the city, a tourist. Eventually she finished that drink and dropped in in a bin. She seemed reluctant to admit to herself that she was done looking around and had to go home. Eventually shoving her hands into her pockets and fumbling for her purse to catch a Taxi home. Jolyne's fate quickly dawned on her. While she frantically looked through her oversized jacket for her purse she retraced her steps and had already come to the conclusion of what had happened. Back when that vendor had suckered her into this drink – she didn't even like it –the vendor kept complimenting her she felt like she couldn't escape until another person in the queue offered to pay for hers.

It wasn't much of a saviour. He had also flirted with her getting awfully close to her and she cursed herself for putting up with it. As soon as he had paid up he walked away and when she looked back to politely wave the guy was sprinting down the street. She felt so stupid about it, she gritted her teeth as she rushed off down the way she came looking down the alleyways as she did. It wasn't long until she stopped around the corner of an ally to see the same guy she suspected of pick pocketing her pinned up against a wall by a couple of police officers. The pig-like looking cop was waving her purse in the air and threatening him with blackmail, asking for a cut of his thievery. They called him 'Smokey'. Something came over Jolyne, she stormed forward and snatched the purse out of his hand and shoved him in the chest. He didn't move far from the shove but she established her dominance. "Give me that!" The officer looked a dumbfounded at her actions.

"Yours?" He muttered before picking up his voice, "We caught this thief red handed stealing your purse ma'am, now if you'll let us do our job and arrest-"

"Doing your job? He didn't steal it! I gave it to him to collect me a bottle of cola with while I powdered my nose!" She wasn't sure why she was covering for her own thief but she had a natural dislike of cops for some reason… Especially crooked ones.

The police man behind him looked unimpressed and folded his arms. While the one she had just shoved changed his attitude. He started picking his nose. Jolyne winced. He started to laugh "Ho Ho… I see. We don't take kindly to girls who go around dating _filthy animals_." He then smeared his snot on her cheek.

Jolyne recoiled in visible disgust for only a brief enough moment. Smokey bushed his back up further against the wall when he saw it. The officer's face flew downwards and blood splattered out of his mouth as if he was getting punched down, and before the movement ended this stranger, this stranger who he had robbed and was now putting her neck out for him… he leg flew up meeting the head half way, kneeing his chin up. He could have sworn his head moved on its own before she had even touched him. She seemed so dainty but that kick was enough to send him flying back. He landed on his ass and he covered his mangled and bloody face, wailing in pain.

The other officer didn't seem to understand what had happened either. Smokey pushed himself further against the wall terrified as to what would happen now. The officer pulled out his gun from his holster quickly and aimed at her, pulling off the safety. Jolyne interrupted his actions. "Hold it." She said in a commanding voice. She glared at him and it gave off an ominous effect. He paused just long enough, confused as to what she wanted. "If you shoot me…" She snapped open her coin purse and helped up a 1 cent coin to his face, then pinched it. "I'll pay you $500 before you can even pull the trigger." Smokey was ready to bolt it, this was crazy… something possessed him to stay.

The office glared and it was almost as if Smokey could see in slow motion, perhaps it was the adrenaline rushing him but he swore he saw a blue glow behind her, as soon as his finger twitched to pull the trigger a crack of a gun explosion came prematurely. Smokey's eyes saw a flash and he thought she had been shot. When he turned in fear to the officer he saw what he couldn't believe. He was shot – being shot! His finger had cracked back and broken, preventing him from shooting, shortly after an indent of a circle fell into his cheek, then another, another, more and more, all over his body. He could hear muttering from the girl, she was counting. "4997, 4998, 4999…. 5000!" And it stopped. The impacts the cop had faced was enough to push his body back steadily until the last hit, he almost floated and went flying into the dumpsters behind him. The other cop who she had kicked collapsed on the spot. Then a coin sprang, almost out of nowhere, out of where he had been hit, it looked like it would fall to the ground but it flew in a whip like motion back into her purse for her, which magically closed by itself. Her face showed a look of dominance and immense power.

Smokey was ready to bolt it but his legs wouldn't move. He was terrified, what would she do to him for stealing? His thoughts of possible ways out were stalled. She burst into a whine, "Shit! What am I going to do?!" He stared at this girl who had just beat up two armed cops more than double her size without a flinch as she tapped her teeth with worry. "I should get a lawyer… I want my mum…" Her thoughts were a mess, she was starting to think of what she could do, she had never been in trouble with the police before… she thought she might go to jail… maybe if she buried the bodies at the bottom of the ocean… Smokey snapped her out of it. He didn't know why but he felt like he couldn't leave this favour like this… certainly not with someone who could kill him in a mere second.

"What are you don't standing there?! We have to get out of here!" He yelled at her, snapping her out of it. She nodded at him and the two dispersed out of the alley. They ran in the same direction for what felt like ages until the stopped, gasping for breath. Smokey started to weigh his options in his head. He didn't expect them to run in the same direction, and he thought he might be able to out run her.

"Hah… ha….. Huff…. Phew…. Haah… My… My name's Jolyne… Joestar. Y… You're Smokey right?" He panicked more knowing she knew his name… but she was being friendly to him… for no reason. Her hand was out stretched to his. He pulled himself up from hunching on his knees and took her hand, shaking it. He nodded about the name, waving to his mouth indicating he was too out of breath. "I recently came here with my grandmother… Holly. We were called here by a friend of my grandfather's… I was meant to meet them at this restaurant but I got lost… I could use some help finding it. Smokey gulped and the dryness of this throat stung. He had a feeling he was in for a lot more trouble than he thought he was with the cops with this Jolyne.


End file.
